A wish for the shooting star
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Charasuke había estado acosando a la pelirrosa con la mirada y Sasuke simplemente observaba a esa burda copia de él con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios se pensaba que estaba haciendo? [Hinata y Charasuke de RTN]


**H**ola~

Está historia la he escrito porque me la han pedido :) Me ha gustado escribirla y espero sea de su agrado :3

**Publicaciones en otros foros:** En MSS como KuroUsagi.

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes de _Naruto Shippuden y Road to Ninja _no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto, _la trama de la presente historia si son de mi creación.

**A wish for the shooting star****  
.****  
.**

**H**inata ya no lo soportaba, ese día de verdad que se encontraba terriblemente irritada, ¿Por qué a Menma parecía gustarle esa horrible chica pelirrosa?, bien Sakura no era horrible, pero ¡Vamos! Ella era claramente más hermosa que esa chica, tenía un mejor cuerpo y era más femenina, ¿Qué es lo que veía Menma en ella?, simplemente no tenía sentido que él prefiriera perder el tiempo libre que tenía en compañía de Sakura en lugar de gastarlo en ella.

**Y **como si haber visto a su querido Namikaze sonriéndole a esa tonta pelirrosa no hubiera sido suficiente para arruinar su día, ahora frente a ella estaba ese tonto playboy de Sasuke, como siempre, rodeado de esas tontas chicas que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Si ese bobo playboy dejará de perder el tiempo enamorando y enamorando más a esas simples civiles y se concentrará en conseguir que la Haruno por fin se enamorara de él, ella podría pasar más tiempo con Menma y obviamente él irremediablemente caería enamorado de ella, y si no lo hacía, pues lo obligaría a hacerlo.

—¡Eres un verdadero inútil Uchiha!—Grita la Hyuga al mismo tiempo que le arroja un Kunai directo a su cara, pero él es un ninja, un inútil playboy ninja, pero ninja y un Uchiha al fin y al cabo, así que fácilmente esquiva su intento de asesinato.

—Oye, tranquila gatita…—Habla él pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, debido a que claramente sabe que el que llame a la Hyuga con ese apodo -el cual utiliza para todas sus enamoradas- es algo que a la pelinegra le enoja, "No soy una de esas bobas que mueren por ti", ¡bah! Puras mentiras, todas se enamoraban de él... bueno, todas excepto Haruno Sakura, pero algún día conseguiría que la pelirrosa admitiera su infinito amor hacía su persona.— ¿Menma te ha rechazado de nuevo? —Pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que solo logra enojar más a la de ojos perla, quién inevitablemente empieza una pelea con él, y como odia Sasuke pelear.

¿**Q**ué por qué era ninja si odiaba las peleas?, sencillo, ser un guapo y fuerte ninja era algo que encantaba más a las mujeres.

...

—¿Por qué no enamoras y te casas de una vez con la tonta pelirrosa? —Pregunta Hinata un poco más calmada a un Uchiha que esta recostado en la banca de aquel parque por donde vio salir a ese Menma que actuaba totalmente diferente, hace ya poco más de un año.

**É**l suspira, decidiendo pasar el insulto que la Hyuga ha hecho en contra de su amada chica de ojos jade. —¿Por qué no te vuelves más bonita que Sakura? —Pregunta y ella frunce el ceño, ¿Volverse más bonita que esa pelirrosa? ¡Ella ya era más bonita que ella!, mucho más bonita. —Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura acepte que está enamorada de mí, aunque no sé qué es lo que paso… antes ella parecía sentir lo mismo que yo, pero ahora esta tan distante como antes. —Menciona en un tono demasiado ¿triste? como para tratarse de él.

—Como si ellos hubieran sido personas diferentes…—Menciona Hinata, recordando ese momento en el que Menma parecía totalmente asustado por su actitud, había sido tan gracioso.

**S**asuke sonríe viendo a esa estrella fugaz atravesando el cielo nocturno de Konoha. —Desearía que Sakura volviera ha sonrojarse ante mis comentarios, solo un día me bastaría para impedir que ella se fuera de mis manos... de nuevo

**A** Hinata eso le parece tan estúpidamente infantil pero igualmente lo intenta, ya que ¿Qué podía perder? —Desearía ver a aquél Menma que era tan… gracioso. —Menciona con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose tan infantil, ¿Pedirle un deseo a una estrella?

**S**asuke se pone de pie y observa unos cuantos segundos el cielo estrellado, jamás le había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero de verdad que quería que la pelirrosa correspondiera a sus sentimientos, si bien era un mujeriego, Sakura, ella realmente le gustaba.

_"__**D**__eseo concedido"_

**É**l Uchiha frunce levemente el ceño ante la burla de la pelinegra, aunque lo que no sabe es que ella no ha dicho nada.

—Bien…—Menciona ignorando ese comentario que definitivamente tuvo que haber hecho la Hyuga—Nos vemos luego, gatita—Dice lo último con una sonrisa para después simplemente desaparecer antes siquiera de que la Hyuga tuviera la oportunidad de tocar otro de sus kunais.

**...**

**N**aruto estaba seguro de que ese día sería tan normal, simple y aburrido como últimamente estaban siendo los días en Konoha, ¡Ni una buena misión en todo un mes!, definitivamente moriría de aburrimiento antes de que algo interesante ocurriera a sus alrededores.

**P**ero desde que despertó algo raro se sentía en el ambiente, empezando con el hecho de que su alarma no había sonado -Por lo cual ahora iba tarde al entrenamiento en equipo-, después de cuatro segundos de haber abierto los ojos él se encontraba en el suelo, de alguna manera se había enredado con las cobijas, y como si con eso no fuera suficiente cuando había intentado abrir su puerta, la perilla se había roto… era como si algo no quisiera que él saliera de su departamento ese día. Pero bueno, él no podía dejar pasar ni un solo día sin molestar a su Teme mejor amigo, y menos ahora, ya que parecía que al fin el cubito de hielo de Sasuke comenzaba a notar que a su pelirrosada compañera no la quería como simplemente una amiga.

¡**S**ería un día genial para molestar al Uchiha con sus recién re-descubiertos sentimientos!...pero esa idea se fue directo a la basura en cuanto llegó al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, ahí frente a sus ojos algo que no le auguraba nada absolutamente bueno estaba ocurriendo. Un Sasuke vestido completamente diferente a lo usual estaba coqueteando con Sakura –quien claramente se veía confundida-, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo… sin ninguna duda ese Sasuke era él del otro mundo. ¿Acaso de nuevo se encontraba en esa extraña dimensión paralela?, no, eso era imposible, todos los demás seguían siendo los mismos, lo único que no concordaba era ese... Charasuke que ahora le ofrecía una rosa roja a la Haruno y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas de "Se que soy tan guapo y que tú irremediablemente te enamorarás de mi".

—Sakura, hoy estas realmente hermosa, ¿Te gustaría…

—¡Sakura-Chan!, necesito hablar contigo un momento—Ni siquiera termina de hablar cuando empieza a jalarla hacía algún lugar lejos del pelinegro.

—¿Sakura-Chan?...—Susurra el Uchiha con un claro tono de molestia, ¿Desde cuando el rubio llamaba así a la pelirrosa?—Tonto Menma…—Susurra con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque algo se sentía extraño, desde que había puesto un pie fuera de su hogar todas las personas le miraban raro, motivo por el cual había decidido utilizar sus habilidades ninja para llegar al campo de entrenamiento en lugar de pasearse por la aldea para saludar a sus "gatitas", aunque a decir verdad, también había sido raro el despertar en una casa que claramente no era la suya, y que además ni siquiera se encontraba en el barrio Uchiha, es más ¡Ni siquiera había encontrado el barrio Uchiha cuando lo busco!... algo no estaba bien.

—Esto no es divertido Naruto…—Escucha una voz tan parecida a la suya, la cual lo saca de sus pensamientos y de sus locas e incoherentes creaciones de hipótesis ante lo que ocurre, y cuando levanta el rostro ve a… él, bueno, a una versión de él vestido totalmente diferente y con una expresión demasiado seria. —Deshaz la transformación.

**B**ien, definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo. —¿Quién eres? —Pregunta con el ceño levemente fruncido, sacando una kunai y poniéndose en una posición de defensa, en un intento de atemorizar a ese otro ninja tan parecido a él. ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?

—Hmp...—El Uchiha sonríe de lado, si Naruto quería pelear desde temprano él no se negaría, porque después de todo Kakashi tardaría aún unas horas en llegar, así que al menos no se aburriría, además era una perfecta oportunidad para vengarse de las constantes burlas que Naruto últimamente le hacía.

—¿Sharingan?—Pregunta Charasuke en un susurro, claramente estaba confundido, no había visto nunca antes a ese Uchiha, pero él no puede perder el tiempo en tratar de saber que es lo que sucede ya que su "gemelo perdido" ha empezado a atacarlo, y...¡Agg, como odia las peleas!

...

**H**inata frunce el ceño al ver como toda la gente le mira extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo completamente fuera de lugar, y se enoja aún más porque no puede encontrar a sus bobos compañeros de equipo, ¿Dónde se habían metido ese montón de inútiles?... definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediendo, todo el ambiente se sentía completamente extraño.

—¡Hey Teme, no vayas a matar a tu otro yo!—Grita Naruto corriendo hacía donde Sasuke y Charasuke -quien ha sido tumbado al suelo- están, Sakura camina detrás del rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque la cara de "No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que esta ocurriendo" que muestra el "Uchiha verdadero" es realmente graciosa.

**C**harasuke se levanta del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas y mirando sumamente enojado a ese otro tipo tan parecido a él, gracias a esa copia barata suya él había quedado como un chico débil frente a su querida chica pelirrosa, y obviamente no lo era, pero se había distraído al ver como Menma y Sakura platicaban detrás de los árboles, así que él "Uchiha desconocido" lo había derrumbado fácilmente.

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntan ambos Uchiha al mismo tiempo.

—Él es el Teme de un mundo paralelo al que Sakura-Chan y yo viajamos cuando tú aún seguías en tu camino de venganza, Sasuke—Contesta él rubio.

—¿Mundo paralelo?—Preguntan los pelinegros al mismo tiempo, para después mirarse entre sí.

**A** Sasuke eso le parecía algo ilógico, y Charasuke sólo pensaba que tenía que casarse con la pelirrosa, claro, si es que ella era la chica que hace tiempo se había sonrojado en sus pláticas, para él eso de "mundo paralelo" tenía sentido, ya que eso explicaba el porque de que en un tiempo, Sakura y Menma hubieran parecido totalmente ajenos y extraños a su ambiente, además de que sus personalidades se vieron alteradas.

**L**a pelinegra Hyuga -que desde un árbol había escuchado todo- sonrió. No importaba si estaba en un mundo paralelo o no, ella disfrutaría de estar junto a Menma, así que ella baja de la rama del árbol desde donde ha estado presenciando todo lo ocurrido, haciendo que el rubio de ojos azules tiemble al verla... si, definitivamente ese era el Menma gracioso y tonto que recordaba.

—¡Eh!, tengo que irme—Dice apresuradamente él Uzumaki antes de empezar a saltar entre los árboles, obviamente en una dirección diferente a la ubicación de esa versión de Hinata atrevida, Naruto no necesitaba verla por más de dos nanosegundos para saber que debía a toda costa alejarse de la pelinegra. La de ojos perla únicamente le dirige una mirada de odio a la pelirrosa -ya que había visto como la ojijade estaba demasiado cerca de su rubio detrás de algunos árboles hace tan sólo unos minutos- antes de saltar a una rama dispuesta a seguir a su rubio.

_"¿__**D**__eseo concedido?"_ Todo cobra sentido para Charasuke, aunque le parezca totalmente ilógico, si la estrella le había concedido su deseo, no lo desperdiciaría.

—Sólo 24 horas—Grita Charasuke a la Hyuga, hubiera agregado el "gatita" para fastidiarla, pero estando Sakura presente, no se atrevería a decirlo eso definitivamente arruinaría la imagen que la de cabellos rosas tenía de él, la Hyuga únicamente asiente antes de comenzar a cazar a su rubia presa.

..

**H**an estado en silencio durante cinco minutos sin hacer nada más que estar ahí de pie, bueno, Charasuke había estado acosando a la pelirrosa con la mirada y Sasuke simplemente observaba a esa burda copia de él con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios se pensaba que estaba haciendo?

—Entonces, Sakura ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?—Pregunta Charasuke pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la Haruno, ella esta apunto de apartarlo ya que no ha olvidado que ese Sasuke es un playboy al que le fascina jugar con las chicas, pero él otro Uchiha habla primero.

—Aléjate de ella...

**C**harasuke frunce el ceño ante la orden recibida.—Acaso... ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?—Pregunta, ¡Sólo eso le faltaría! que él sumamente serio y al parecer amargado de su otro yo si hubiera conseguido conquistar el corazón de su tan amada pelirrosa.

—No.—Responde Sasuke tan odiosamente rápido y seguro que hace enojar a Sakura, hacía poco menos de un año que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, ellos dos habían empezado a reparar su relación tan dañada, habían logrado tenerse confianza y sentirse cómodos en compañía del otro en poco más de seis meses, y desde entonces habían empezado a acercarse más... Sakura maldecía a su tonto corazón que había vuelto a caer enamorado del Uchiha, aunque realmente nunca había dejado de amarlo… aún después de todo lo ocurrido, y al parecer él Uchiha aún seguía considerándola tan sólo como una amiga.

—Me encantaría salir contigo, Sasuke-kun—Responde ella con una sonrisa, ante la mirada enojada del Uchiha y la mirada alegre de Charasuke.

**S**asuke-kun... ¿De verdad Sakura se había atrevido a llamar a esa inútil y mala copia de él, de esa forma?

—Hmp...—Es todo lo que responde él pelinegro antes de empezar a apartarse de ellos dos.

—Gracias por aceptar, Sakura—Sonríe para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de la Haruno, y Charasuke se siente en el cielo al ver de nuevo ese hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas de su princesa pelirrosa. Sasuke simplemente murmura una maldición entre dientes, tonta Sakura y estúpida copia mal hecha de él.

...

**S**akura suspira al momento en que deja la rosa que Charasuke le acaba de dar en un florero, ella sabe bien que él es un mujeriego, pero... salir con él no le haría ningún daño ¿verdad?

—Listo...—Le sonríe ella al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta de su departamento.

—Te amo...—Suelta Charasuke al ver la hermosa sonrisa que la pelirrosa le ha dedicado, y tan sólo segundos después, al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la de ojos jade su rostro se sonroja, ¡Demonios! debía de controlar la felicidad que sentía al no sentirse rechazado por Sakura, no podía permitirse perder su imagen de chico cool y atractivo.

**A** Sasuke, quién los observa desde una azotea cercana, su "Clon" le parece tan patético, y claro que no los espía porque le molesté que el otro Uchiha saliera a una cita con Sakura, si no porque tenía que asegurarse de que esa copia no planeará algo en contra de su molesta y poco precavida compañera, porque… ¿Quién acepta salir con un extraño tan extraño como ese tipo?

...

**S**asuke frunce el ceño al ver como su otro yo ha comprado un par de helados para ambos, ¡iiug! como podían comer esa asquerosidad tan dulzona, pero los pensamientos de odio del Uchiha hacía esa cosa llamado helado fueron interrumpidos en cuanto vio como esa tonta copia suya se acercaba al rostro de la pelirrosa, y ella… ¿Cerró los ojos?

—Hmp.

—Realmente eres molesto ¿Sabes?—Pregunta Charasuke con una tic en la ceja, debido a que la mano de Sasuke -Que por cierto esta en toda su cara-impidió que él besara al fin esos labios tan tentadores de la Haruno.

—Sasuke...—Susurra Sakura sorprendida –y a la vez no- de la presencia del Uchiha, aunque también está confundida ya que ella estaba apunto de dejar que Charasuke la besará, pero ¿Cómo más podría reaccionar una chica al escuchar tan bonitas y halagadoras palabras salir de la boca del chico que le gustaba?... bueno de un chico idéntico físicamente.

—Hmp—Contesta él pelinegro con su tan usual y molesto monosílabo.

—¿Te molestaría irte?, estamos en una cita—Pregunta con fingida educación Charasuke, ese otro Uchiha le estaba arruinando su oportunidad de al fin enamorar a su amada pelirrosa.

—Hmp…—"Contesta" de nuevo y ante el ceño fruncido que Charasuke le devuelve Sasuke sonríe con satisfacción, si definitivamente él era mucho mejor que esa copia barata.

...

**M**uchas chicas miraban con envidia a la pelirrosa, y ¿Quién no lo haría si se encontraba acompañada por dos apuestos pelinegros? -Y ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha tenía un gemelo?-. Charasuke decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar la presencia del Uchiha y seguir con su estrategia de enamorar a su amada Haruno, pero cada que parecía estar tan cerca de su objetivo: ver el mismo amor que él sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos color jade, ocurrían dos cosas:

**É**l "otro" Uchiha conseguía llamar su atención, dejándolo a él muy atrás en la mente de Sakura, con cosas tan poco... interesantes o carentes de sentido para él, pero que aún así lograban obtener toda la atención de ella. Para su "otro yo" era tan jodidamente fácil conseguir la atención de Sakura, cosa que simplemente lo enojaba más y más, ya que aunque ese pelinegro serio mostrará claramente su disgusto cuando Sakura se sonrojaba por algo que él decía o cuando le regalaba una sonrisa, cuando él amargado tenía la atención de ella, su rostro y expresiones eran tan serias... y para él era tan sencillo ver como ella sufría por la bipolaridad de él "tonto-amargado"

**Y** lo otro que sucedía era que él era el causante del destello de sufrimiento en los ojos de la pelirrosa... tan parecidos a las de su verdadera Sakura, ambas lo veían igual... con ¿decepción?, ¿desconfianza?. Lo único claro era que dudaban de sus sentimientos, cosa que verdaderamente era fácil de esperar, ya que el ser un _"jugador"_ no creaba el mínimo de confianza en los sentimientos que él juraba tener.

**S**uspiró al mismo tiempo que dejaba la taza de té ya vacía en la mesa.

**S**akura... la Sakura que en ese momento se encontraba sentada a un lado de él no era la Sakura que él amaba, ¿Por qué no amaba a Sakura solamente por su físico, verdad?...¡NO! no podía ser sólo eso, él amaba a su Sakura porque ella era diferente, porque a pesar de mostrar desinterés y odio por él, siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo cuando salía herido, o en cada misión, Sakura... al igual que él siempre le cuidaría la espalda ante el ataque de los enemigos, ella siempre estaba alentándolo a gastar su tiempo entrenando en lugar de enamorar y jugar con las civiles, ella... ¡Dios! en verdad que amaba a esa mujer, y había deseado que ella fuera otra persona, había traicionado al amor que él sentía por ella, había gastado un día entero tratando de enamorar a una Sakura que no era la que él amaba, la que se preocupaba por él... Y lo peor: ¡La había dejado totalmente a solas con el desagradable de Menma!.

**F**runció el ceño, que tonto había sido.

**A**lzó la mirada al sentir la intensa mirada de odio disimulado que le dirigía su "yo-amargado" y tras unos segundos de una pelea de miradas, Charasuke sonrió para después mostrarle su lengua al "amargado" quién giró los ojos, después de todo era una acción demasiado infantil, pero ese tipo había arruinado su momento de resolución, así que tenía todo el derecho de ser infantil.

**9:45 PM**

Frunció el ceño ante lo que había decidido pero... era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Sakura, te amo y siempre lo haré, así que cásate conmigo, por favor.—Exclamó sujetando las manos de la pelirrosa y observándola fijamente, provocando que un sonrojo invadiera la cara de la chica.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará—Contestó Sasuke quitando bruscamente las manos de Charasuke de las de Sakura.

**E**lla frunció el ceño.

—Creo que Sakura puede responder por sí sola, Sasuke.—Mencionó retando al Uchiha con la mirada.

—Hmp...—Fue todo el sonido que emitió antes de dirigir su mirada hacía la pelirrosa que lo miraba con ¿enojo?.

—Si quiero casarme contigo.—Respondió ella después de unos segundos en silencio, porque en definitiva tenía que dejarle en claro a Sasuke que él no podía simplemente decidir o hablar por ella.

**É**l frunció el ceño.—Por supuesto que no quieres.

—¿Y tú que sabes, Uchiha?

**C**harasuke se sintió incomodo ante la repentina pelea que empezaba a surgir, ¿Había dicho ya que odiaba las peleas?, pues su odio también abarcaba el verlas u oírlas. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Tú me amas Haruno, así que no te casarás con eso.

**C**harasuke y Sakura fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Claro que no te amo idiota!, ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan...

—Suficiente...Ya me cansé de todo esto.—Habla Charasuke interrumpiéndola. Sonrió divertido al Uchiha antes de tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y comenzar a saltar sobre los tejados de Konoha.— Quieras o no ¡Serás mi esposa! —Gritó con un tono ¿malévolo?, bueno, ser un villano no era para nada lo suyo

—¡Suéltame!—Gritó la pelirrosa tratando de zafarse.

—Tranquila Sa...—Charasuke no puede terminar de hablar porque apenas y ha podido esquivar el kunai que él "amargado" le ha aventado, y que quede en claro que la razón por la que ahora se encuentra cayéndo de un techo no es debido a que sea tan mal ninja como para que un simple ataque fallido lo logrará derrumbar, ¡No! la razón por la que ahora el cuerpo de Sakura esta sobre el suyo y de que él haya recibido un duro golpe en la espalda fue debido a que se perdió en los hermosos ojos jade de la pelirrosa... y a que escuchó el grito afeminado y lleno de terror de ... Menma, o bueno, del otro Menma.

—Por favor Hinata, ¿No crees que es un poco _demasiado_—Agregó la última palabra en voz baja—Rápido para pensar en hacer ese tipo de cosas?—Preguntó Naruto dando un último paso hacía atrás, chocando su espalda contra la pared de aquel callejón.

—No, quiero hacerlo ahora—Contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Naruto sudo frío al notar que la posibilidad de terminar siendo abusado por la Hyuga era cada vez más grande.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ga...Hinata—Habló Charasuke con una sonrisa burlona, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

—Sakura-Chan—Dijo Naruto sonando demasiado aliviado por la presencia de su pelirrosa amiga.

Hinata frunció el ceño y le mando una mirada asesina a la Haruno.

—¡Oye...!—El intento de Charasuke de lograr evitar que la Hyuga se lanzará sobre Sakura fue interrumpido debido a que él "enojón Uchiha" había caído desde el techo dispuesto a enterrarle una espada.

—¿Teme?—Pregunta Naruto demasiado confundido, ¿Por qué Sasuke trataba de matar a Sasuke?

—Demasiado lento—Sonríe Charasuke con el sharingan activado, para después tomar la mano de Sakura y ante la vista de los integrantes del equipo siete y de Hinata desaparecieron convirtiendo el cuerpo de la Haruno y el suyo en cuervos, tal como en su tiempo lo hacía Itachi.

—¡Eres un inútil Naruto!—Reclamó Sasuke volteando a ver al Uzumaki, y rápidamente Hinata activo el Byakugan.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo.—Amenazó Hinata... y Naruto se sintió demasiado poco masculino al ser defendido por la Hyuga, ¿No se suponía que los hombres eran los que debían defender a su pareja?...pero bueno, ni siquiera era pareja de Hinata, por lo menos no de esa versión de Hinata.

—Hmp...—Es todo lo que responde Sasuke antes de empezar la búsqueda por su poco precavida y molesta compañera.

...

—Eso no era necesario...—Susurra Charasuke después de recibir un puñetazo en su mejilla, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan fuerte?.—No te haré nada.

**E**lla frunce el ceño con cada paso que él pelinegro da para acercarse, no estaba de humor para ver la cara de Sasuke ni tampoco quería ser llevada de nuevo a esa horrible dimensión paralela.

**É**l sonríe.

—Confía en mí.

...

¡**E**stúpida Sakura!

**E**so es todo lo que puede pensar Sasuke al saltar nuevamente sobre otro tejado, ¿Dónde demonios se la había llevado la inútil y molesta copia de él?, ya era la segunda vez que recorría la aldea entera y cerca de los alrededores ¡Y no los encontraba!, gruño molesto, faltaban algunos minutos para que fuera media noche y no podía encontrarlos.

¡**M**ierda! realmente necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades de rastreo, en esos momentos su pelirroja ex-compañera le sería de gran ayuda, pero ningunos de sus "ex-compañeros" se encontraba en la aldea, todos habían sido mandados a una misión y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días, soltó una maldición, ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, no era posible que la hubiera perdido tan fácilmente ante alguien que ni siquiera era un digno adversario... bueno era él, pero una versión de él demasiado patética.

**S**asuke revolvió sus cabellos con ambas manos, había cometido el más tonto error que un principiante cometía, había subestimado al enemigo y ahora había perdido a Sakura, a la molesta compañera que tanto le importaba.

—Vaya que es extraño verse a uno mismo sufriendo, siendo que yo soy él culpable de tu dolor Uchiha—Habló Charasuke parado a pocos metros del Uchiha, sosteniendo las manos atadas de la Haruno. Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Deja a Sakura.—Ordenó al mismo tiempo que amenazaba a Charasuke con atacarlo con la espada que sostenía entre sus manos.

—No, pienso casarme con ella y formar una familia...

—...¿Qué le hiciste?—Pregunta Sasuke al ver como la pelirrosa únicamente esta ahí parada junto a esa copia suya, pero no reaccionaba, o hacía algo.

—Así será más fácil llevarla a mi dimensión, ¿No crees?—Sonríe.—Tan sólo en unos minutos.

—No lo harás.

—¿Vas a detenerme?—Le reta Charasuke.

—Por supuesto.

**Y** ¡Pelean!, Charasuke evita pensar en lo mucho que odia las peleas y simplemente se esfuerza para poder seguirle el ritmo al Uchiha y salir ileso de la batalla, pero bueno, el amargado-Uchiha esta realmente empeñado en lastimarle y Charasuke no esta en la mejor de las formas, o por lo menos no es mejor que su otro-yo, por lo que inevitablemente obtiene una herida en el brazo y otra a un costado de su abdomen, y Sasuke sonríe ante la expresión de dolor de Charasuke.

—Se acabo el tiempo.—Menciona Charasuke aliviado de que haya contado perfectamente el tiempo restante para que él volviera a su dimensión, sino lo hubiera hecho bien, seguramente hubiera terminado demasiado herido... más de lo que ya estaba, realmente tenía que comenzar a hacerle caso a los consejos de Sakura y comenzar a entrenar más.

**S**asuke se dirige rápidamente a un lado de la Haruno, totalmente decidido a evitar que su copia se la lleve pero apenas la toca y ella desaparece.

—No me subestimes—Habla Charasuke obteniendo la atención de Sasuke, quién frunce el ceño ¿Cómo ha llegado Sakura a su lado?—Adiós.

**Y** lo que ocurre a continuación aturde a Sasuke, ¿Acaso su copia estaba brillando?, ¿Por qué Sakura lo hacía también?.

—¡Sakura!—Grita y avienta su espada directo al pecho de Charasuke pero desaparecieron, ambos desaparecieron.—¡Demonios!—Grita enojado consigo mismo, no había defendido correctamente a Sakura,ese patético ninja había logrado llevársela, ¡Se la había llevado!

**É**l se deja caer al suelo, ¿Cómo no había podido rescatarla?

...

—¿Sasuke?—Pregunta Naruto acercándose poco a poco a él.—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y Charasuke?...¿Dónde esta Sakura-Chan?

**É**l Uchiha se pone de pie y se gira para mirar con furia a Naruto.—¡Se la ha llevado, idiota!

**N**aruto lo mira confundido al ver como él toma su espada para después comenzar a acercarse a él.

—Eres un inútil, ha sido todo tu culpa—Menciona Sasuke con un claro tono de enojo en su voz y mirando amenazadoramente a Naruto con su Sharingan activado. Aunque bien sabe que esas palabras son dirigidas a él mismo y no al Uzumaki.

—Sasuke...

**Y **él respira profundamente, el luchar contra Naruto no será para nada útil.

—Tonta Sakura—Susurra, enfundando su espada y desactivando su Sharingan.

**Y** rosa...

—¿A quién le llamas tonta, Uchiha?—Pregunta Sakura apareciendo enfrente de él, y mirándolo con enojo... pero sus ojos están cristalizados—¡Eres un idiota Uchiha!—Y unas lágrimas mojan su rostro, había pensado  
que ver a Sasuke sufriendo algo de lo que ella sufrió durante los años que él se había ido para cumplir su venganza sería castigo suficiente para que Sasuke entendiera todo por lo que ella había pasado, pero le amaba, y el verlo sufrir no había sido para nada satisfactorio como lo había llegado a pensar en su momento de ira.

**H**ubiera corrido junto a Sasuke segundos después de notar como él sufría, pero no pudo, Charasuke la había atado a la rama de un árbol, donde ella perfectamente podía verlo todo. _"Lo siento Sakura, pero él necesita darse cuenta de lo que siente y que no tiene que provocarte dolor sólo por no querer admitirlo."_

**S**asuke sujeta el rostro de ella con las manos, y sonríe al ver como no desaparece, sonríe al confirmar que se trata de Sakura, de la verdadera Sakura, de esa mota rosada que tanto le importa y quiere, de esa molesta compañera por la que había sufrido hace unos momentos al pensarla pérdida.

**Y** la besa.

—Cásate conmigo.—Propone él apenas sus labios se separan de los de Sakura.

**Y** ella sonríe y asiente para después volver a ser besada por el Uchiha.

**Y** Naruto sonríe, no entiende completamente lo que ha pasado, pero al fin esos dos están juntos. Y aguantando las ganas de decir un _"Yo tengo que ser el padrino ¡´ttebayo!"_. Se aleja silenciosamente, dejando que sus compañeros disfruten de su mutua compañía.

...

..

.

**C**harasuke reprime un último quejido y aprieta con más fuerza el costado herido y sangrante de su cuerpo antes de tocar la puerta de cristal del balcón de Sakura, como siempre lo hacía siempre que la visitaba. Ella abre rápidamente con un gesto de enojo totalmente decidida a gritarle por su ausencia pero nada salé de su boca al verlo tan herido.

**É**l sonríe, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

—Tadaima, Sakura

**E**lla lo mira con clara preocupación, como siempre lo hace a pesar de siempre actuar tan indiferente a él y lleva sus manos a las heridas de su cuerpo para utilizar su ninjutsu médico.

—Okaerinasai—Responde ella en un susurró luego de asegurarse de que la herido de su costado este totalmente curada.

**C**harasuke observa como ahora _su_ Sakura cura la herida de su brazo.

—Eres un pésimo ninja. Te han herido tanto...—Habla ella sin poder evitar que su voz suene triste, porque había estado tan preocupada por él.

—Tengo mucho que entrenar—Contesta, para después pasar su mano por el cabello rosa de ella, ocasionando que Sakura lo miré a la cara.—En verdad... Te amo—Dice sonando tan diferente a lo usual, tan serio, seguro... tan verdadero.

**Y** ella sonríe.

**.****  
.****  
.****  
Fin**

**E**spero les haya haya gustado :3

Recuerden **los reviews son gratis, ¿Me regalan uno? :DD**

Críticas,comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas.


End file.
